


The Morning After

by SkyIshtar



Series: Of Cupcakes and Gunshots [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU - Season 1, AU - Season 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyIshtar/pseuds/SkyIshtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is worried when Skye doesn’t return to the hotel. Fitz is sent to investigate. A one-shot sequel to ‘Of Cupcakes and Gunshots’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

When Skye woke with Grant Ward’s arms around her, her first thought was to panic. She was in bed with a traitor, not only that she was naked in bed with a traitor. Then the memories of the last day came flooding back, memories that made her sink deeper into the man’s embrace, not the embrace of a traitor but that of a man who had loved her enough to tell Nick Fury to get lost. At that moment Skye had never felt safer than in Grant Ward’s arms. So when someone started banging on the door, to say she was not amused would have been an understatement. At the sound Ward rolled over, making Skye suddenly feel very cold and alone.

When the banging continues Ward groaned and yelled at the door, “Give me a minute.” He smiled when he looked at Skye, “You haven’t seen my pants have you?”

Skye shook her head and actually giggled as she covered herself in the bed sheet.

Meanwhile Ward fumbled around the room for the pants that had been casually discarded the night before. Eventually he found them and quickly pulled them on and as was second nature of the man he pulled the gun out of the night stand. Walking silently towards the door, looking through the peep hole he sighed and lowered the gun, “It’s Fitz.”

Skye sat up, panicked, “Well don’t let him in,” she quickly hid beneath the sheets.

Ward actually chuckled, “Don’t worry, he won’t see a thing.”

Opening the door Ward prepared to greet the technician but Fitz was off and talking before the specialist could even open his mouth, “Thank God Ward. I thought you might be dead. Skye didn’t come back to the motel last night. Coulson said she was coming to see you. Did she make it here? What time did she leave? You’ve got to help us look for her, what if HYDRA’s got her? What if they got to her because they found out you were a traitor and knew you liked her and…and…”

“Fitz, Fitz,” Ward interrupted, “Breathe, just breathe, slow down, Skye’s fine.”

“What, no, she never made it back last night.” Fitz looked like he was going to start another rant.

Skye sighed and yelled from her hidden position, “Because I never left here.”

Fitz went bright red when he realized why the hacker would have stayed the night. He went even redder when he realized that Ward was currently shirtless and apparently Skye wasn’t decent enough to come to the door.

For someone who couldn’t stop talking a few seconds ago he couldn’t even form a single word now, “Oh, umm, should I just, umm, go?”

Ward gave a weak smile and nodded.

“Right, umm,” Fitz stammered, “I’ll, umm, be going then.”

Ward nodded, closing the door on Fitz.

Back in the bed Skye laughed. It took a few seconds but Ward soon joined her. This made Skye laugh even harder, “Oh my God, Robot actually knows how to laugh.”

In three steps Ward was back in the bed, pulling Skye up into a kiss, “I think I’ve proven I’m not a robot.”

Skye smiled, pulling Ward down to the bed, “Prove it to me again.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on ff.net


End file.
